


Boxed In With the Baker

by snarry_splitpea



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Tight Spaces, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: Jacob is all comfort.  Soft words and soft body. Credence has silently admired him for a while, but he's forced to confess his attraction when they end up trapped in a box.





	

“Oh, come on now, don’t be embarrassed,” he said. “I don’t mind at all.”

Jacob couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing than he and Credence getting kidnapped by the teenage apprentice he’d hired a week ago and that’s exactly why they were crammed together in a stand-up wardrobe in what felt and sounded like a moving train, anyway.  So, Credence getting a little too excited by friction and warm flesh was no big deal, at all.

“I mind,” Credence whispered against him.  

The kid was a little taller than Jacob so Jacob’s lips were pressed against his clavicle.  Which wouldn’t have been a big deal if they were fully dressed. They’d been tied up and spirited away from their beds in the middle of the night by a pint-sized wizard.  For what purpose, Jacob didn’t know.  He assumed that, like most inconveniences in his life as of late, it had something to with either Tina or Newt.  

Of course, he loved the both of them and if he could just protect Credence and survive this… he’d complain a bit, but he’d never let his friends go.

Credence was sniffing and Jacob eventually felt moisture in his hair.  The boy’s face was pressed against his crown.  Too close to the bald spot he was forming.  At least it was dark and Credence probably didn’t notice.

“Ah, come on, kid,” Jacob tried to sound comforting. “Don’t cry.  Honestly, I’m flattered.  It’s just a natural response to the uh… the movement and us being all hugged up.  I’m not gonna make any assumptions, okay?”

Credence shifted to try and keep his erection from jolting so pleasurably at every vibration.  It was useless.  Jacob’s body was all plush and yielding.  An absolute joy just to hold.  He’d never been hugged by someone of this man’s build.  Everyone in his life had always been sharp and bony.  Grav… Grindelwald had been stocky and hard.  Like a tree trunk.  Jacob was pillow soft and wrapped in comfort.  Credence felt it unfair to blame the trunk and train.

“I… I’ve always…” he only managed to get two words in before he scared himself out of a confession.

“Oh, well then.  Something Queenie said about not leading you on makes a helluva lot more sense, now, kid,” Jacob chuckled against Credence.  His shaking belly only making the younger man twitch and whimper. “I thought she’d meant about you gettin’ a bakery job or something.”

Everyone had thought it would be a great idea to train Credence to help Jacob. Until he started helping out with small tasks and proved to be too anxious to handle delicate tasks.  At least Queenie was usually around to fix the things Credence broke.  

“It really is okay, Credence,” Jacob cooed against the boy’s chest. “Heck, if I hadn’t met Queenie before ya, I’d be more than just flattered, kid.”

“Would you be more with someone you call a kid?”

“Ah, Credence, it’s just a nickname.  I call Queenie dame and doll and baby girl, all the time.  Doesn’t mean I think she’s literally a doll or baby. You’re a man.  A really handsome one now that ya don’t have that uh… weird bowl-cut goin’ on.  Anybody would be lucky to be trapped in a box with ya.”

Credence snickered and Jacob thought it wise to prove himself genuine.  Wriggling in ways that set Credence to outright moaning, Jacob managed to work his arms around the boy.  Fingers at the back of Credence’s neck tickled their way up the back of his head so Jacob could lightly run his fingers against the base of Credence’s skull.  He always liked being petted there, himself.  The other arm was around the thinner man’s waist.  Pulling slightly to encourage Credence to grind into him.

Jacob had to admit that the change in their position and the way Credence breathed hard and heavy against the top of his head was more arousing than he’d imagined.  He’d planned to just get Credence off.  Help the kid relax even if it meant being trapped in a box of drying musk for however long their trip would be.  Now, he stood with his own growing arousal pressed into Credence’s thigh as Credence’s cock dug into his belly.

They didn’t need to move much or at all before they were both panting.

“Gee, kid.  That’s an impressive cock you’ve got.  I’d love to be able to suck on that, someday.”

Credence always perked up at praise in the kitchen and this was no less satisfying. “What would Queenie say?”

“Queenie knows everything about me and ain’t left me, yet.  I’ve caught her leering at me as I was leering at you.  She’s a fun dame.”

“Does she,” Credence paused.  Realizing it was a rude question.  Too personal.

“No secrets between us, Credence.  I’ll tell you anything you ask to hear.”

“Does she suck on you?”

“Yeah, of course. Great at it too.”

Credence’s hips were obvious in their movement.  Jacob could feel the large cock against him throbbing and flexing with the boy’s impending release.  “Even your chest?”

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but cried out in pleasure as one of Credence’s bony hands snaked up to tweak at his nipple. “Ugh, god, kid. That feels amazing.  And yeah.  She loves my tits as much I like hers.”

Credence chuckled between moans.  He was huffing loudly into Jacob’s hair.  His cock digging so fiercely into Jacob’s flesh that it almost hurt. “You’re so nice, Mr. Kowalski. I like you. Queenie, too.”

Jacob was frotting against the narrow little leg pressed against his crotch.  Diving closer and closer toward his own release.  He moved his head as much as their predicament allowed.  Pressing kisses and dragging his tongue against the parts of Credence’s neck and chest that he could reach.  Credence moaning on and on about how good it felt egged him on.

There was no point holding back.  Even if he didn’t cum on this boy.  Didn’t make this boy cum, Queenie would know he’d wanted to.  That he’d fantasized about it.  Because, as with other misadventures, Jacob had no doubt that he and Credence would be rescued.

“I like you too, Credence.  Fucking pretty little face.  And I can’t get over how good you look in a bakery apron with flour all over ya.”

And that was, apparently, enough.  Credence cried out, his body trembling enough to be noticeable over the rattle of the train.  Jacob felt the rush of cum from his own cock just as Credence’s began seeping into his night shirt and down their thighs.  Jesus, this kid had blown one helluva load.  Jacob would do anything to be able to watch Credence dribble all over himself with his pants on.  Again, he resented the lack of light in their tiny prison.  He wanted to see what Credence’s pretty, tear-streaked face looked like when he came.


End file.
